


darling, you stay

by kagome_angel



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Incest, Light Bondage, Sisterly Love, Temperature Play, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagome_angel/pseuds/kagome_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warmth of the fireplace doesn't begin to compare to the heat of her touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling, you stay

**Author's Note:**

> Incest. You have been warned. These two are beyond adorable and I could not help myself. Title from “Stole You Away” by Benjamin Francis Leftwich.

The fireplace is warm and welcoming, the flames dancing, the wood crackling. The couch Elsa is currently seated on is comfortable enough, and she should be able to relax, but she cannot seem to calm the voices in her head. She worries about the meetings she has tomorrow, about the meetings she had today. Did she make an intellectual misstep somewhere along the way? Will she misjudge good intentions tomorrow? Politics was never her favorite subject, and even though she has been told repeatedly that leadership and ruling as queen fit her like a glove, she still suffers from self-doubt. After all, it was only a couple of short months ago that she'd nearly brought this kingdom to ruin.

(She will never let herself forget.)

Winter is beginning to fade into spring, but the air still carries with it a definite chill. On some days, said chill is more her fault than nature's. She's gotten much better at controlling it but sometimes the stress still gets to her, and she can't help but wonder (even more often these days) how her mother and father handled the responsibility of an entire kingdom so very well without showing so much as a hint of cracking under the pressure. 

She is learning, and she knows she is well-loved. She is her parents' daughter, but she is not _them_. 

The quiet in the room is such a sharp contrast to the clamor within her own mind. She rubs at her temples and sighs, resting her head against the back of the couch. The tight braid that her hair is currently in probably isn't helping her headache, but hey, a queen has to keep up appearances. Nevermind that everyone, including the servants, are no doubt in bed at this ungodly hour and she therefore no longer has anyone to impress. Letting her hair down and combing out the tangles prior to tucking herself in and sleeping until noon is beginning to sound like a pretty good idea in spite of the fact that she knows she cannot sleep that late.

“Elsa? Why aren't you in bed?”

Anna's voice is soft but filled with concern, and her hands come to rest lightly on Elsa's shoulders. 

So much for the assumption that she is the only one awake at the moment, not that she is complaining. Her sister's company is greatly appreciated and always has been, and Elsa can only hope that Anna _knows_ this—knows that all those years Elsa had to turn her away, she never meant it. She would take it all back if she could.

(But you cannot change the past. You can only shape your future.)

Elsa moves her hands so that they are covering Anna's. “I was actually thinking of heading in that direction. But you know me—stressed and high-strung and worried about what tomorrow may bring.” 

Anna gently squeezes her shoulders. “You worry far too much, Elsa. And I know it's part of who you are and you can't help it... but maybe I can help you relax a little?” She kisses the top of Elsa's head and the next thing Elsa knows, her braid is being released from its tight coil and Anna's deft fingers are undoing the plait, combing lightly, pausing to massage Elsa's scalp. 

Elsa doesn't bother to attempt to restrain the little moan that works its way up from her throat to her lips, and she can hear the smile in her sister's voice as the redhead asks: “Feel good?”

“You know it does,” Elsa responds, well aware that Anna doesn't _need_ to hear it, but she likes to hear it all the same (and admittedly, Elsa enjoys letting her know). 

Anna presses a kiss to Elsa's left temple and then the right one, and clears her throat. “Well I could... y'know, do a _lot_ more, if you want.” Elsa can hear the smile in Anna's voice, and feels a smirk tugging at her own lips. What a mischievous little sister she's been gifted with.

She knows, without looking, that Anna is blushing—that there is the slightest tinge of pink coloring her beautiful sister's cheeks. She can feel herself beginning to blush as well as she boldly replies: “I think that would require you to come around here, Anna. I'm afraid you won't be able to do much from there.”

“I can do this,” Anna cheerily argues, dipping her head down to brush her lips against Elsa's neck, hands moving to squeeze Elsa's breasts and— _oh_ , there's too much clothing between them.

“Mmm, yes you can,” Elsa agrees, taking a moment to marvel at the fact that her sister can quiet all the worries, all the voices in her head with a look, a smile, a kiss, a touch. “But think of all you could do on _this_ side of the couch, even closer to me.”

“Oh, I'm thinking about _exactly_ what I can do,” Anna assures her. “And what I'm going to do.” Her voice is a low purr, sending a delightful shiver of anticipation down Elsa's spine. “That is, if you'll let me. You still haven't given me a real answer you know—you've only given me suggestions.”

Suggestions which, much to Elsa's delight, Anna follows. She moves around the couch so that she is standing in front of Elsa, and the blonde watches her sister's every step. Elsa had assumed Anna would be wearing her typical cute light green pajamas, but once again, she's been proven wrong (perhaps it's best for her to stop making assumptions). Her younger sister is wearing a deep emerald robe that appears to be lightweight and silky, and it brings out her eyes beautifully. 

“I'm not wearing anything under this,” Anna tempts in a stage-whisper. “I was hoping I would find you in your chambers honestly, but I should have known better, seeing as you are such a workaholic.” She lightly tsks at Elsa, waggling an index finger at her, though it is fairly obvious that she isn't truly meaning to scold. “Oh well.” She heaves an exaggerated sigh. “I suppose this will have to do; it's a good thing that we're the only ones awake right now.” She tilts her head to one side and offers Elsa what appears to be a quizzical gaze. “So... what do you say? Shall I help Her Majesty unwind?” 

“Yes.” Elsa's response is also a whisper, her lips and mouth suddenly quite dry as she watches Anna slip slowly and seductively out of her robe. And true to her word, there is nothing but bare skin to be found beneath it. Elsa allows her gaze to roam hungrily over her sister's curves: her small but full breasts, her hips, her thighs. She used to feel such shame over fantasizing about seeing Anna like this, but Anna has assured her time and time again that she has nothing to be ashamed of.

Anna's hair is loose and falling down past her shoulders in soft waves, and Elsa aches to touch it, aches to trace her fingers over all the places on Anna's body that the firelight is currently dancing on. She knows it is highly irrational to feel jealous of _light_ but at the current moment, she does, because it is touching her sister's body and she is not.

She doesn't realize she's holding her breath until Anna leans in, lips inches from hers, and says, “Breathe, Elsa.” And Elsa does, only to have that breath stolen from her an instant later when Anna's lips brush against her own. 

The kiss is nothing but soft and gentle at first, but it deepens rather quickly, because Elsa cannot help but tilt her head just _so_ and tangle her fingers in Anna's long red locks. Anna's lips are pliant and her jaw slack when Elsa's tongue seeks entrance, but the redhead is anything but submissive when their tongues meet. Elsa's sister kisses her back with as much fervent passion as Elsa herself displays, and that makes Elsa hunger even more for her— _all_ of her.

“Anna,” she murmurs into the kiss, letting her hands wander down, over Anna's scapula and the soft skin of her back. She feels the muscles tighten and relax under her fingers as her sister gives in to her gentle urging, moving to straddle her. Anna's weight settles partially on her lap and Elsa's hands drop down even further to squeeze the redhead's round, firm ass, which causes Anna to gasp. Elsa swallows the sound greedily, and then makes a sound of her own when Anna slips both hands between their bodies, none-too-gently squeezing Elsa's breasts. 

“You are distracting me,” Anna whispers hotly against Elsa's lips. She begins trailing kisses along Elsa's jaw and then down the column of her throat, and Elsa whimpers when she feels blunt teeth nipping sharply at her neck. “And while I thoroughly enjoy the... methods that you use, I just have to tell you that I don't want you interrupting me right now. I have a goal in mind, sweet sister of mine, and you will not deter me from it with your amazing touches.”

“What goal is that?” Elsa manages to ask, though the question comes out sounding more breathless than she would have liked due to the sneaky (and utterly sensual) shift of her sister's hips.

“I'm going to make you moan for me.” The words are spoken sultrily and surely, without a beat of hesitation. There is the slightest hint of pink in Anna's cheeks, and Elsa can't help but feel equal amounts of amusement, adoration, and, yes, _arousal_.

“I want you to make me do that,” Elsa admits, her hands now resting lightly on the front of Anna's thighs. “I want you to touch and taste and....” She allows herself to trail off and she moves one hand up and over, so very close to Anna's heat, but Anna lightly swats both of her hands away.

“No, no, Elsa.” She shakes her head and clicks her tongue, languidly grinding her hips against Elsa's, which in turn makes Elsa's breath catch and her lashes flutter. “I'm in control here. I'm the one calling the shots, and you will get your turn afterward.” A hint of a commanding tone rings around the edges of Anna's words, and it sends another spear of lust right to Elsa's lower belly. Oh, _god_ , the things she wants to do to Anna right now....

Anna rolls her hips again, slowly, unhurriedly, and Elsa keens and grasps at the couch cushions, biting her lip to keep from crying out too loudly. Anna's hands are on her breasts again, firmly kneading, thumbs and fingers pinching her nipples and making them painfully hard. 

“If only you'd changed into your pajamas or something before I found you.” Anna waggles her eyebrows suggestively and presses another kiss to Elsa's lips, nipping at the bottom one before pulling away. “But oh, well. Guess I'll have to make do~.” Her voice somehow manages to be teasing and sing-songy and utterly sexy all at once. 

Anna slips off of Elsa's lap, and Elsa makes a noise of protest low in her throat, but her little sister doesn't give her much time to object, because in the next moment, Anna is kneeling on the floor and she's moving her hands beneath the blonde's dress, bare skin on bare skin until they move high enough to encounter a flimsy, cloth barrier. 

Anna lifts her head and smirks, brushing her fingers against Elsa's clit through her underwear, and Elsa squirms and whimpers. 

“Anna,” she breathes, “please.”

Her younger sister moves her fingers again, rubbing slowly. “You're so wet already Elsa; you're soaking through.”

“For you,” Elsa points out, and she watches as Anna's eyes darken with what Elsa recognizes as _want_. 

“Pull your dress up for me,” Anna orders. “I want you to watch me do this.”

Elsa does not have to be told twice—she does as she's been ordered (and oh, what a turn-on it is for a queen to follow her lover's command, she realizes), tugging the lower portion of her dress upwards, revealing the article of clothing that is currently the source of a slight amount of frustration.

Anna leans in, peppering kisses along Elsa's thighs, and Elsa groans, legs spreading a bit more automatically, an involuntary motion. She feels Anna smile against her left inner thigh, and then feels her teeth: a light, teasing pressure. And even though the bite does not hurt, Anna's tongue is laving that same patch of skin seconds later, as if to soothe it. 

“You are such a tease,” Elsa accuses, though there is no hint of real irritation in her voice. In truth, she loves this, all of it. She loves how her younger sister works her up, makes her more than ready for anything and everything that Anna has to offer her (and that is _quite_ a lot). 

“You love it,” Anna retorts, nipping a little harder at Elsa's right inner thigh, and Elsa doesn't bother to argue—she's never been the best liar anyway.

Anna's tongue is positively _wicked_ , Elsa concludes when Anna licks at the spot she's just bitten, and then moves up higher, briefly lapping at the wet spot on Elsa's underwear. It makes Elsa's thighs tremble and makes heat coil so tightly in her lower belly that it is almost _painful_ in the most delicious way. 

“Anna, _please_ ,” Elsa gasps, squirming beneath her sister's ministrations, wanting and _needing_ more. She doesn't mind begging a little, especially when she knows how it affects Anna. 

“Please, what?” Anna purrs, fingers hooking under the band of Elsa's underwear, but not going any further. She makes no further attempt to actually remove them, instead gazing up at Elsa with a half-smile gracing her lips. “What do you desire, Your Majesty?”

Anna knows what she wants—it doesn't have to be said, and yet it _does_ , and so Elsa tells her, without a moment's hesitation: “I want you to take those off so that you can have your way with me. I want your mouth there, on my skin, with nothing between us.” The words are barely above a whisper, but that's okay because she knows the redhead hears what she's said loud and clear, and, more importantly, she knows that Anna hears the unhidden _desire_ in them.

Anna's tongue darts out to lick at her lips and Elsa watches, unashamedly wishing that tongue were elsewhere. Elsa lifts her hips a little—a gesture which is both suggestive and hopeful.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Anna asks her, her voice full of love and unmistakable want. She tugs at the article of clothing which is keeping her hands and mouth away from where Elsa needs them to be, and the fabric slips easily down the blonde's legs (with Anna's help), landing on the floor without a sound. 

“If it's anything like what you do to me, I do believe I have a pretty good idea,” Elsa assures her, reaching out with one hand to lovingly brush her fingers against Anna's cheek. 

The redhead smiles, turning her head and placing a kiss to Elsa's palm. “It's a really _amazing_ feeling,” she gushes, and then her smile changes slightly and her voice drops to a husky whisper as she fits herself between Elsa's thighs. “You'd better hold onto your dress. I want you to see all of this.”

Elsa resumes holding onto the skirt of her dress with both hands and she settles back against the couch, watching Anna intently. She also wants to see every moment of what Anna is about to do to her. 

Anna's fingers are warm as they find and slowly circle Elsa's clit, gradually building a rhythm that is so _good_ , but it isn't enough—it isn't enough, and Elsa knows that her younger sister knows this, too. Elsa shifts beneath Anna's touch, trying to press her hips upwards, aching for more, needing more than what she is currently being given.

“Better?” Anna queries as she presses harder, circling faster, rubbing over that little bundle of nerves again and again, making Elsa tremble and nod and _oh_ she's getting close, now. She tries to tell her sister as much, but the words don't seem to want to work their way from her mind to her throat to her mouth—too much trouble apparently. 

She can feel it, her release, gripping at her. Or maybe she's scrambling to grab onto it, she's not quite sure, and it honestly doesn't really seem to matter as long as Anna just keeps it up with those amazing fingers of hers. Elsa closes her eyes and tilts her head back, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip as she feels her body growing warmer, her orgasm nearing by the second, her toes beginning to curl.

Suddenly, Anna's fingers are no longer there, no longer touching her or applying that same delightful pressure. Elsa snaps her head up and she gazes at the redhead, confused and alarmed, her clit aching due to the abrupt loss of contact—she'd been so close....

“Anna?” Elsa begins, her disappointment evident in her voice even though she tried to bury it. “What's wrong?”

Anna merely wiggles her fingers at the blonde and offers a lopsided grin. “You weren't watching,” Anna explains matter-of-factly, and Elsa suddenly doesn't feel so crestfallen. Of course Anna would tease her like this, by bringing her to the brink of release and then pausing. 

(Elsa cannot complain too much, because she knows that an orgasm, when delayed, only feels that much better when it is finally given, finally allowed to happen.)

“You are evil,” Elsa mutters, but without any sense of malice. “You know that, right?”

“Only a little,” Anna answers, lightly running her nails up and down Elsa's thighs. “But I also stopped because I want to make you come from this instead....” She trails off and leans down, and _oh fuck_ , her mouth is _hot_ , so much warmer than her fingers, and Elsa cannot help the moan that spills from her lips. 

Anna's tongue flicks against her, a brief, quick motion, and Elsa whines and rocks her hips upwards, rewarded with a soft chuckle and a firmer lick, from her opening to her clit. “You taste amazing,” the redhead murmurs against slick skin. “You always do.”

Elsa wants to answer her—she really does. She has every intention of telling her something along the lines of, 'so do you' and, 'I can't wait to taste you again,' but then Anna sucks on her clit and simultaneously drags her tongue firmly and deliberately over it, which causes any and every thought in Elsa's mind to beautifully and messily self-destruct. Every thought, except how _amazing_ this feels, and how easy it is to lose herself in Anna _every single time_. 

The whole wide world seems to narrow down to just this: The two of them together in this room, flames dancing in the fireplace a few feet away, Anna's tongue moving firmly against her, the younger woman's pace quickening, and Elsa is well aware of the fact that she will spiral out of control at any moment now. She can feel her body growing hotter (and wow, if that isn't funny in a weird way) and she wants to touch her sister, to tangle her fingers in her hair and hold her in place, but she can't do that at the moment so she settles for tightening her grip on her dress and simply continuing to watch the sight before her. 

Her hips begin these small, stuttering, jerky movements of their own accord, but Anna grasps them and holds them down, nails biting into pale flesh—the tiniest bit of pain that proves to only add to the pleasure. Elsa tenses, her entire body straining, reaching, _needing_ , and then Anna's tongue swipes over her again, slow and rough and it is enough, it is too much. Elsa shudders all over and feels like she is coming undone entirely, falling apart at the seams, and in a way, she supposes, she is. Temporarily. She is also vaguely aware of the fact that she is saying her sister's name over and over again, softly and reverently, and now her sister's hands on her hips are gentle and no longer holding her down, allowing her body to quake and shudder in the aftermath of her orgasm. 

Elsa's breathing is just as shaky as the rest of her, but she's getting ready to inform the redhead that it is _her_ turn before she feels Anna's tongue moving against her again, and Elsa tries to weakly protest: “Your... turn,” she manages to get out before she groans helplessly, body going lax as her weak attempt at resistance is quieted rather easily.

_You're too good to me,_ Elsa thinks as Anna's tongue sends her rapidly spiraling into a second orgasm, and she hasn't even recovered from _that_ one when she feels her sister's fingers slip between her folds and push deep into her.

“Oh, _Anna_ ,” Elsa groans, and she feels her sister grin briefly before resuming torturing her (in the most amazing way) with that talented tongue of hers, fingers now adding to Elsa's pleasure, moving in and out of her hard and fast and relentlessly, and when they curl and press just _so_ \--

Elsa's third and fourth orgasms practically run together—she cannot tell when one ends and the other begins, but she does know that she is trembling so hard that it almost hurts, muscles and joints and bones aching in a strangely delightful way. Her skin is overly-sensitive, tingling, and Anna is now smiling up at her, wearing this huge grin as if she is incredibly proud of herself, and she has every right to be, if that is the case.

“Wow,” is all Elsa can manage, and then whimpers as she watches Anna lick her lips and then her fingers. Something inside of her tightens and twists and she feels herself go momentarily slack-jawed, her lashes falling to half-mast. How Anna can still make her feel such _want_ after all that is a mystery to her....

Actually, no, it isn't. 

Anna moves to sit beside her on the couch and Elsa, still quivering, finally lets go of the skirt portion of her dress, flexing her sore fingers. She then reaches out, cupping her sister's face carefully in her hands, and she leans in to kiss her, slowly and thoroughly and passionately. She tastes herself on Anna's mouth, on her tongue, and it makes her feel greedy, makes her want more. She breaks the kiss only to trail her lips down Anna's neck, and further down to the valley between her breasts. Her fingers are now playing over Anna's arms, playing connect-the-dots with her freckles, and when her lips find and close around a nipple, her younger sister shudders and clutches at her. 

She sucks, a gentle pull, and feels Anna's nipple harden, feels Anna's pulse quicken beneath her fingertips—and when had she closed her fingers around the redhead's wrists, exactly?

Elsa draws back only to lean in again and grant Anna's other nipple the same treatment, and she can feel Anna's bones shifting beneath her fingers when the redhead tries to move, but Elsa doesn't let her go. She kisses Anna again, all heat and fluid motion, slickly sliding her tongue over and against Anna's again and again.

This time, it is Anna who breaks away from the kiss, and her voice is hesitant and almost _shy_ when she speaks. “Uhm... Elsa? Can we....?” She trails off, looking at the older woman in what can only be perceived as a pleading manner.

Elsa releases her sister's wrists, beginning to feel the stirrings of foreboding within her. The desire is still there, yes, and she still wants to repay her little sister in full for the pleasure that she's been given, but there is now a shadow lurking at the edge of this otherwise perfect moment, and Elsa doesn't like it. She is almost afraid to encourage her sister to continue speaking. “Can we... what, Anna?” she asks gently, carefully, brushing a strand of hair away from Anna's face.

“Can we... well, could you... maybe use your powers during this? Just a little?” She looks utterly sheepish and Elsa immediately balks, shaking her head, but Anna continues in a rush: “I know you're nervous and stuff but Elsa, you've gotten so good at controlling it and I know it will be okay. I've been curious about it and how it could be used... like this, between us, and how you could make me feel good using it and--”

“Absolutely not!” Elsa barks, louder than she'd intended, and Anna cringes, lowering her gaze, apparently ashamed now even though that hadn't been Elsa's intention either. “Have you forgotten what I've done in the past?” Elsa asks, tone much gentler now. “When we were little, I almost lost you while trying to rescue you. And fairly recently, I lost control of my powers and I pierced your heart, Anna! I nearly _killed_ you twice because of this.” Ice forms at the tips of her fingers and she quickly dismisses it, trying to ignore the look of wonder and want in her younger sister's eyes. “I will not risk hurting you, Anna. I simply cannot do it.”

“Please,” Anna begins, placing her hands on Elsa's shoulders, but Elsa shrugs them off, and Anna immediately looks pained and dejected. “I don't think you have anything to fear, Elsa. I'm sure it will all be just--”

“I will _not_ lose you,” Elsa interjects, voice louder, harsher, and she's bordering on feeling something akin to pure panic. Her heartbeat is thundering in her ears and the air around them is getting colder by the second. She only notices _that_ , however, when Anna begins to shiver, and when the younger girl exhales, Elsa can see her breath. 

Elsa's eyes widen and she scrambles away from her sister, all the way to the opposite side of the couch, and there she sits, staring at her own hands in horror and _god_ she thought she was past all of this! She'd been making such progress, and her powers had never gotten the better of her when she'd been intimate with Anna like this, _never_. 

Then again, she hadn't actually been thinking of those times that she'd nearly killed Anna (due to her own lack of self-control) when they'd been together like this. The damage has been done now, though, and she doesn't know how to undo it. The trickle of anxiety has turned into an all-out glacial flood, and she cannot dispel the image of Anna freezing to death from her mind. 

“You should go,” she tells Anna quietly, suddenly feeling exhausted and defeated and yet still incredibly on-edge. “I'm sorry, Anna. I'll make it up to you, I promise. But right now, I can't--”

“Bullshit!” Anna interrupts, and Elsa gazes at her sister in shock. “You aren't going to run away from me, Elsa. And you aren't going to run away from this, from us. I know you're afraid and that's okay. But listen to me.” She scoots closer to Elsa, and Elsa has to fight the urge to leave the couch entirely. When Anna touches her, she nearly jumps out of her skin. “I want _all_ of you. All of the time. The good, the bad, the parts of you that you don't let anyone else see. I know you can do amazing things with your powers—I've seen it. I also know that you can do terrible things.”

Elsa lowers her head, feeling ashamed, but Anna's fingers beneath her chin are insistent, forcing her to look back into the younger woman's eyes. “But that does not make you a monster in my eyes, Elsa. It never has and never will. I know that you stayed away from me all those years to protect me, and I know that you would never, _ever_ do anything to hurt me.”

“But I _did_ ,” Elsa begins to argue, now gripping Anna's hands. “Don't you get that I don't want to risk that happening again?”

“You never did on purpose,” Anna responds. “That's the difference. That's why I want us to try. I know that it could be a lot of fun for both of us, and that it could be something pretty amazing, if you'd let yourself try. Don't be afraid.” Anna is no longer shivering, and her cheeks are bright pink.

Elsa takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. “You tell me not to be afraid, but it isn't as easy as you would like it to be. You can call my fears irrational as well, if you like, but I know what I've done--”

“And so do I.” Anna kisses her softly, sweetly, and whispers against her lips: “I know how you've touched me, how you've made me feel, how you've made me come. I want you to do that for me again. Here, now. Only I want you to use your powers, just a little. I know you'll be able to control them while you're pleasuring me.”

And even though Anna's words inundate her with heat, Elsa cannot help but continue to feel a sense of self-doubt. “Anna....”

Anna takes one of Elsa's hands and presses it to her chest, over her heart. “Elsa, listen. Feel. _Know_ that I am yours as long as you'll have me and that you are _never_ going to lose me. Know that I have faith in you and I always will. You carry all of me with you, _all_ the time, and while you may fear your powers, _I_ am not afraid of you.”

Elsa finds herself blinking away tears and she nearly chokes on a half-sob, pulling Anna as close to herself as she can get her and holding her tightly. “You are such a persistent little trouble-maker,” she lightly accuses, having to force the teasing words past the lump in her throat. One part of it is true, at least—Anna has always been very persistent, and her perseverance has caused Elsa's resolve to crumble. 

Anna giggles against her neck and kisses it. “I don't want trouble, sweet sister. Just pleasure.”

Elsa's next inhale is a long and shaky one, but the unhurried exhale coupled with Anna's gentle touch helps to steady her. “Sit over there for a second,” she orders, motioning to the other side of the couch, and Anna gives her a puzzled look but does as she says without question. _Good_ , Elsa thinks. 

Elsa rearranges herself on the couch, stretching out and laying flat, moving so that she can place one of the smaller pillows under her head, and then she motions for the redhead to join her. “Come here, Anna. Straddle me. I'm going to taste you.”

Anna's lips part as if she is about to say something, but then she seems to change her mind. She closes her mouth and she scrambles to comply, carefully crawling up Elsa's body (and Elsa takes full advantage of the opportunity to _touch_ by trailing her hands down Anna's body, from shoulders to thighs). Once Anna's knees have settled on either side of her face (and the pillow), Elsa says, “Put your wrists together.”

“Okay,” Anna answers, and she does as instructed. “Now what?”

Before she can change her mind and find some other way to talk herself out of this, Elsa takes a breath and concentrates, lifting one hand and quickly moving her index finger in a small circle in the air. When she's done, she takes a brief moment to admire her handiwork: Ice now encircles her sister's wrists, effectively binding her and keeping her from using her hands until Elsa chooses to free her. 

“Elsa?” Anna asks, glancing back and forth between her trapped wrists and the blonde. “What--?”

It is now Elsa's turn to grin wickedly. She swallows the fears that are currently trying to eat at her, and she grabs Anna's hips, making the redhead lower them until she can smell the sweetness of her arousal, and then she removes her hands, forcing Anna to balance on her knees all on her own (which isn't really a difficult task at the moment, but it isn't like she isn't going to be trying her best to thoroughly distract the younger girl). “You had better keep yourself balanced above me, Anna,” she tells the redhead. She licks her lips but doesn't touch her tongue to Anna's body—not yet. She will wait, even though she is once again more than eager to taste her. “If you lose your balance and tip forward, I'll stop.”

(And there is her threat, and she makes it sound convincing enough even though she isn't sure if she'd actually be able to deny her sister further pleasure if Anna were to actually lose her balance.)

Anna seems to buy it, though, because she looks down at Elsa and she whispers, “Okay.”

“Good,” Elsa murmurs approvingly, and then she closes her eyes, forcing herself to focus once more. She then opens her eyes, and when she exhales, it is through her mouth, close to Anna's clit, and Anna's thighs tense.

“Cold,” Anna says, but she doesn't seem to mind much, considering how her folds are currently glistening with her wetness—yes, even more now. 

“If you need me to stop, tell me and I will stop,” Elsa promises. “But otherwise, just remember what I said about keeping your balance.”

“I'll re—ohgod _Elsa_!” Anna tenses again when Elsa's tongue flicks tentatively over her clit, and Elsa can tell that the younger girl is doing her best to stay perfectly still, perfectly poised. 

“Is it okay?” Elsa asks, pausing, slightly concerned. 

“It's more than okay,” her sister replies. “Please don't stop.”

Elsa silently thanks the stars, the sky, her powers, her beautiful and amazing sister, and when she laps at Anna's clit a second time, the action is anything _but_ hesitant. It is a deliberately slow drag with just enough pressure to make Anna whimper, and what a melodious sound it is. Elsa is a greedy creature, and she wants to hear more, so she closes her purposefully-chilled lips around her sister's clit and she softly sucks, circling her tongue around that little button of pleasure in a clockwise and then counter-clockwise motion. 

Anna doesn't whimper this time, but she moans, and she says, “More,” and Elsa willingly (and admittedly, quite happily) gives her what she asks for—no, what she _demands_ , and Elsa doesn't know how it is that Anna is the one bound and yet, is giving what sounds very much like an order. 

(In all honesty, she can't really bring herself to care.)

Elsa licks at her sister's heat with her cold tongue, and she does so with purpose—no longer teasing, wanting to hear and feel and see Anna come. Her tongue no longer moves in circles, but in an up-and-down motion instead, because she knows from experience that doing it this way will drive Anna _wild_ , and it does.

Anna is saying her name over and over again, pleading, and Elsa knows that she is close so she keeps going until she pushes Anna over that invisible edge, delighting in the noises that Anna makes when she comes. Anna's body is trembling violently, and the younger girl bends her back slightly as if to lean over, but Elsa isn't going to let her get away just yet. 

“I'm not done with you,” Elsa murmurs against skin that is slick with arousal and saliva. “Back straight, Anna.”

Anna straightens up instantly, though it seems to take a little effort on her part. Her thighs are still shaking like the leaves in the fall wind, but she is staying upright all on her own, without Elsa's hands steadying her; with the exception of her mouth, Elsa is not touching her.

Elsa thinks it's about time to change that though, and she reaches up with both hands, fingers made ice-cold with her powers, and she fits them in the space between Anna's arms and her chest. She squeezes the younger girl's breasts, circling her index fingers around Anna's nipples as her tongue begins lapping at the redhead's clit once again. 

Anna's gasp is sharp and the following moan that she emits is music to Elsa's ears. “Oh,” she groans, “that feels... that feels amazing. Don't stop, Elsa.”

Elsa has no intention of stopping. She pinches Anna's rosy nipples and she swipes her tongue against the other's clit over and over again, knowing full well how sensitive it must be by now, but Anna doesn't complain—not even once. She never tells Elsa to pause or to stop, and her second orgasm happens quicker than the first. 

“Nnnnhhhh!” The redhead's entire body becomes taut like weighted-down fishing line for a moment, and then there is the violent shaking, and Elsa's hands are still on her breasts, squeezing, just as her tongue is still moving against her clit, helping her ride out her climax. 

Eventually, Anna stills with the exception of her still-shaking legs, and she lifts her hips a little, looking down at the blonde. “I didn't fall over, Elsa,” she informs, and neither one of them mention the fact that Elsa's hands semi-assisted her this time. “Do I get a prize?”

Elsa licks at her lips, savoring her sister's taste, and she smiles. “You do,” she responds, reaching further upwards with one hand so that she can press her fingers to the ice band which circles Anna's wrists. One touch, and it is gone, and her little sister's hands are free once more. 

Immediately, Anna reaches down to touch her face, tracing the curves of her cheeks, and Elsa leans into the touch before gently pushing the redhead backwards. She realizes half-a-second later while they are trying to disentangle their limbs that she could have gone about this a better way, but oh well.

“I want you to lie down now,” Elsa informs as she helps Anna position herself at the opposite end of the couch, _her_ head now resting on a pillow so she can comfortably watch what Elsa is doing, freckled legs bent at the knee and spread wide enough for Elsa to comfortably fit her shoulders between them (which takes some careful rearranging on the queen's part, due to her dress).

A small cube of ice forms in Elsa's palm and she shows it to Anna, who raises one eyebrow. Elsa merely smirks, preferring to show rather than tell. She spreads the folds of her sister's labia with the fingers of one hand and then slowly rubs the ice cube down the length of Anna's slit. Anna groans in turn, her hips jerking—not _away_ from the ice, but _towards_ it, so Elsa repeats the motion again, in reverse this time. She makes certain to pay attention to Anna's clit as well, circling it with the ice, biting her lip as she watches water drip down from the ice and trickle to her sister's opening.

“You're so hot here,” Elsa murmurs, once more moving her ice cube in a back and forth motion. “You're making my ice melt already.”

“I'm warm and wet for you,” Anna answers, and the response makes Elsa feel just a little dizzy with a convoluted mixture of things: power, desire, lust, love. She can't begin to pick everything apart, can't bother to analyze every single emotion, and so she resumes her task at hand. 

She leans down, making sure her tongue is at least warm before she presses the melting ice cube to Anna's entrance, using her tongue to push the ice _inside_ , and she can't help the small, appreciative sound that she makes when she feels Anna's inner walls tighten around her tongue. She tastes cool water and the warm fluid of her sister's arousal. The mixture of wetness hits the back of her throat and she swallows it greedily, wriggling her tongue a little, pressing further, deeper, while Anna squirms and moans and whines. 

She lightly pinches Anna's clit, and Anna cries out, hips shoving down, forcing Elsa's tongue in deeper and making Elsa apply more pressure to her clit. Her vaginal muscles practically clamp down on the blonde's tongue and Anna's fingers are suddenly in her hair, hands holding her tongue right where she needs it to be while she comes once more. The third orgasm seems to surprise Anna just as much as it surprises Elsa. 

“I... wasn't planning on that,” Anna admits, blushing and looking utterly sheepish but also satisfied. “Sorry.”

Elsa settles back onto her knees and shakes her head, not wanting her sister to worry. “You have absolutely nothing to apologize for,” she assures her before leaning in for a slow, sweet kiss. “It would seem that I owe you one more though~.”

“Mmm,” Anna murmurs against Elsa's lips, and then mewls when Elsa slips a hand between them, fingers easily finding Anna's entrance and slowly pushing inside. Just two at first, but eventually Elsa adds a third and she sets a quick rhythm, shoving her tongue into Anna's mouth and kissing her with bruising force while she fucks her with her fingers, swallowing each sound that Anna makes. 

Anna's hips begin moving, jerking, trying to match the blonde's rhythm, and Elsa lets her do as she pleases, whispers, “It's all right, help yourself come. I've got you.”

Moments later, Anna's slick walls clamp down on her fingers and then begin a steady, rhythmic clenching as the redhead reaches her fourth orgasm. Elsa watches her raptly—watches how her head tips back and her eyes fall shut and her lips part. Her body shudders and Elsa cannot help but tremble too, amazed at what she's been given, at what her sister so lovingly offers her, time and time again. 

Gradually, Anna's body relaxes entirely and Elsa carefully removes her fingers, licking them clean of Anna's essence. Both of them are breathing a little heavily, and both of them are smiling. 

“Well,” Anna begins, leaning up to brush a soft kiss to Elsa's mouth, “did I do a good job of helping my queen unwind?”

Elsa chuckles. “I'll say. God, all of that was amazing, but we should probably be getting to bed now. There's no telling how late it is.”

“It was worth it, though, right?” Anna asks, sounding hopeful, and Elsa nods vehemently. 

_So_ worth it.

Elsa stands first, bending to retrieve the redhead's robe. She silently hands it to her, and then she feels herself blush as she grabs her nearly-forgotten underwear, hastily slipping them back on. The last thing she needs is one of the servants finding _those_ just casually laying around. 

She reaches out to Anna, who has once more wrapped the robe around her body. Anna takes her hand and she helps her up. Together, they walk to Elsa's chambers, Elsa's arm wrapped around Anna, helping keep her upright since her legs still seem to be a bit jelly-like. 

Once the door is shut behind them, Anna helps Elsa change into her pajamas, and they take turns using the bathroom. The settle onto the bed, and Anna gently brushes the tangles from Elsa's hair. Elsa returns the favor, and then she slides under the covers, gazing expectantly up at her sister.

The younger girl hesitates for a moment. “Should I... go to my own room?”

Elsa sighs and reaches out for her, tugging Anna down onto the bed and under the covers with her, curling her own body around her younger sister's and pressing a kiss to her neck. “Darling, stay.”

 

~END~


End file.
